thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seven Minutes in Heaven/@comment-67.171.169.26-20130505061025
so it's super obvious that ethan is the killer. here's why: in the first book, ethan randomly wants to become her best friend. he makes all these random "jokes" that make no sense. like he's trying to be cool, or not suspicious or something? suttons family, her best friends, all the people who have known her really well for her whole life never figure out it's emma. but then ethan, who "saved her life" once, but really is a complete stranger to sutton, knows her so well that in the first week he figures out that it isn't her. in the second book, he suddenly wants to become her boyfriend, then sneaks into the neighbors swimming pool in the middle of the night, and plays a game where emma has her eyes closed and he can easily drown her. but then, she notices and he tries to kiss her, but they never do because she gets distracted. ethen is stalker, and shows up WHERE EVER she is. they're always acting like they're "dating" (even though they're not), so that gives ethan a reason to get her cell phone number, and all the things that will make it easier to stalk her. so now, ethan obviosly wants to start dating emma, (so she will never suspect him), so he takes a random girl to the dance, trying to make emma jealous so she will want to date him more. then ethans little plan works, and they kiss so now they're finally "actually dating". in the third book, the same thing keeps happening. ethan and emma are now officially dating so ethan is getting much closer to emma.. thayer comes in and ethan helps emma figure out that he's a big suspect. ethan keeps trying to help emma solve the mystery, making himself as the killer seem so unpredictable. in the fourth book, emma realizes that her "family" is not safe, and has been hiding secrets. therefore, she relies on ethan to help her and keep her safe. now the fifth book makes it REALLY obvious. ethan and emma go on a date to the tucson wild west disneyland, and emma recieves a note on her car. it would be super easy for ethan just to slip it under her windshild before he caught up with her. ethan pointed out that the note from becky was never addressed. you would think she wrote it to sutton, but since there was no address, it could have been meant for emma. but she didn't figure that out herslef, ETHAN had to tell her. then there's the whole file thing. emma wants to go to thospital, and try to look for her mom becky's file. but ethan keeps telling her that its not safe, and it's not worth it. emma decides to go anyways, and while she is searching there, she finds a thick file with ethan's name on it. she doesn't want to "invade his privacy", so she never actually looks in it. she finally asks him about it, and he says that it was because of something that happened with his mom. but that is super cheesy because he never mentions anything about it before, and why would he care if emma knew? so why did he keep telling her not to go, and since she never actually looks in his file, who knows what is actually in there. next, is the biggest clue. nisha still doesn't know about emma, but she works at the hospital, and helps emma a little bit with finding information about her mom. she doesn't know that emma even existsts, but she does know little bits to the mystery/secret, and is definitely closer to it then all of suttons other friends. so one day at school, emma realizes that ethan isn't in class. she texts him, and he responds saying that he is home sick. a little while later, she gets a text from nisha saying that she has something really important that she needs to tell her. emma gets distracted with thayer, so she never actually gets to hear what nisha wants to tell her. she tries to call her, but she isn't able to reach her. then, later that night ethan comes over to the mercers house for dinner. so he is miraculously better, and not sick anymore. that same night, nisha is found dead in her swimming pool. she had something super important to tell emma, so she obviously knew something. ethan wasn't at school that day. to make sure the secret stayed hidden, he drowned her. *general things: right from the start, ethan is just a creepy stalker. he is very misterious, and it is obvious that he has a secret, because he never really talks about himself. he is helping emma with solving the mystery. also he is her boyfriend, and the only person that emma really trusts. she also tells everyhting to him. so, he would be the one person that the reader, and emma would never suspect. he is in almost every part of the books.